Loading a large amount of data into a database, for example, as part of retail applications, is a laborious process taking a substantial amount of time which can significantly cut into the batch window when done as part of the batch run. This is particularly significant when considering that the size of data files, depending on the application, may run into terra Bytes. Therefore any improvisation to reduce the data loading time will greatly reduce operation costs and maintenance time as well as improve the overall performance of the data loading process.